The objectives of the Developmental Projects Program are to provide a continuous flow of new ideas and projects to stimulate myeloma research in the context of the Myeloma SPORE. It encourages new research directions and methodologies and facilitates collaborations. By providing initial support to pilot projects, it will foster the development of new translational projects. It also allows the Myeloma SPORE to have participation and recruitment of investigators not only from the DF/HCC, but also including outside institutions such as Mayo Clinic, University of Arizona Medical School, and Cornell University Weil Medical School. This Program will rely on scientific and programmatic review by a Developmental Research Committee, which will assure selection of the most promising, highest quality, projects with high likelihood of translational impact. Specifically, the Developmental Research Committee, chaired by Dr. James Griffin, will be responsible to: 1) Solicit applications and/or identify novel myeloma research projects, 2) Evaluate these projects for funding, 3) Fund the most innovative developmental projects, 4) Re-evaluate projects for possible transition into full project status, and 5) Evaluate success of the program.